


Il pianista sulla strada - Midnight Sonata

by Graffias



Series: Citrus Taste [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Purtroppo mi sono dimenticata di dirti una cosa… Come avrai notato questa è la zona dei bar alla moda, e adesso che è estate il locale qui sotto, da qualche sera, ha avuto l’idea di far suonare all’aperto un pianista.<br/>Si tratta solo di un paio di ore, dalle 21,00 alle 24,00, è piacevole tutto sommato, spero non ti dispiaccia.<br/>SCUSAMI!”<br/>“Toh, un pianista sulla strada. – pensò. – Sempre meglio di un muratore nella stanza accanto!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il pianista sulla strada - Midnight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 09-06-2009.

  
\- Certo mamma, non sono scema, gliel’ho chiesto! Ma cosa si può fare quando la gente è _cafona?_ – Sandra era al cellulare, e pronunciò l’ultima parola a voce decisamente alta, verso il muro che divideva il suo appartamento da quello accanto.  
Il giorno precedente erano iniziati dei lavori dai vicini, che ovviamente, per non essere d’intralcio agli operai, avevano traslocato momentaneamente. Gli operai, oltre a fare un gran baccano con martelli e arnesi vari, chiacchieravano amabilmente urlando e ridendo sguaiatamente spesso e volentieri.  
Lei il giorno successivo _doveva_ sostenere un esame, e _doveva_ ripassare in santa pace; non poteva stare lì un minuto di più, assolutamente.  
Le sue due coinquiline erano tornate alle rispettive città, perché non avevano impegni a trattenerle, scappando e allo stesso tempo lasciandola in preda al chiasso snervante dei muratori.  
Dopo qualche minuto di panico aveva telefonato ad una sua compagna di corso chiedendole ospitalità; la risposta era stata affermativa, ma quando le aveva detto dove abitava di preciso le era preso un colpo: viveva in pieno centro storico, proprio nella zona degli appartamenti di lusso, stare lì avrebbe voluto dire fare costantemente attenzione a non rompere nulla.  
Si era mordicchiata un labbro a lungo, passando mentalmente in rassegna tutti i nomi degli altri amici e colleghi – scoprendo così di essere rimasta sola in città – prima di dire all’amica “ _Vengo dopo pranzo, allora!_ ”  
E adesso stava parlando con sua madre al telefono, che le aveva domandato se avesse provato a chiedere a quegli omoni di fare più piano.  
Ovvio che l’avesse chiesto, ma loro l’avevano guardata come fosse una ricca signorina con la puzza sotto al naso che non tollera la plebe.  
Come se il problema fosse stato il loro ceto sociale!  
Il loro problema era l’educazione: in un solo giorno già sapeva vita, morte e miracoli di tutti i loro colleghi particolarmente antipatici. “ _…e poi dicono che sono le donne ad essere pettegole!_ ”, aveva pensato.  
E poi ancora martellate, trapanate… una sola martellata in più e sarebbe impazzita.  
Mentre riempiva un borsone col pigiama e un paio di ricambi, continuava a rassicurare sua madre su quanto fossero immacolate le fedine penali della ragazza che l’avrebbe ospitata e di tutta la sua famiglia; quando finalmente riuscì a convincerla che nessuno l’avrebbe stuprata nel cuore della notte, chiuse la chiamata, mise lo zaino zeppo di manuali da ripassare in spalla e uscì dal palazzo.  
Ora le restava da salutare Marcus, e un po’ le dispiaceva: non c’era stato un suo solo esame sostenuto senza che lui le dicesse il solito “ _Good luck, darling!_ ”  
Marcus era un vecchio vagabondo dall’età indefinibile, col fisico magro ma scattante e una lunga barba bianca; vestiva spesso di nero e con vestiti sportivi vecchi ma non logori, e girava sempre con i suoi due cani e la sua gatta: i cani lo seguivano, anche senza guinzaglio, la gatta la portava sulla spalla, come fosse un pappagallo.  
Da anni il vecchio viveva fisso in un angolino sotto ai portici. Lui non chiedeva l’elemosina, né supplicava i passanti piagnucolando che avesse fame: chi voleva dargli qualcosina era il benvenuto, ma solo se lo volesse davvero.  
Per quanto Sandra ne sapesse, Marcus era anglo-tedesco e viveva da vagabondo-giramondo da quando era un ragazzo.  
Spesso i passanti, o i figli piccoli dei negozianti presso i portici, giocavano tranquillamente con i suoi cani e con la gatta parlando del più e del mano, e quando la gatta partoriva Marcus si prendeva cura dei cuccioli fino a quando non venivano tutti adottati.  
Alle volte succedeva che lui andasse via per un paio di giorni “ _per farsi un viaggetto_ ”. Lei sapeva che lui viaggiava clandestinamente, e più volte in quei giorni si era ritrovata a preoccuparsi per lui, insieme alla tabaccaia dei portici di cui lui era cliente fisso.  
Gliel’aveva confidato, una volta al suo ritorno, e Marcus le aveva risposto sorridendo e col suo buffo accento anglo-tedesco:  
\- Sandra, non devi preoccuparti delle _mie_ scelte! –  
Già, non doveva preoccuparsi, perché se lui non le parlava mai della sua vita precedente alla fuga da casa e dai suoi famigliari, era sicuramente perché non gli importava più nulla, per motivi del tutto privati. Era una sua scelta essere libero da legami e da responsabilità, non voleva nemmeno che lo chiamasse affettuosamente “ _zio Marcus_ ”.  
Sandra, quando poteva, la mattina al bar prendeva un cornetto anche per lui, e così anche al ritorno dalla facoltà quando si fermava da qualche parte per uno spuntino. Per i cani e la gatta, invece, prendeva le frattaglie e gli scarti dal macellaio e dal salumiere del supermercato dove di solito si riforniva.  
Sospirò camminando mestamente verso lui.  
\- Buongiorno, Marcus. – gli disse, accucciandosi a coccolare la gatta.  
\- _Good morning_ , Sandra! Dove stai andando invece di sostenere l’esame? – le indicò il borsone ammiccando.  
\- Oh, non vado da nessuna parte! – sorrise. – Solo che non posso restare qui un minuto di più: quegli operai fanno un casino incredibile! Non posso né ripassare, né riposare il necessario! –  
\- Uh, _baby_ , mi dispiace! –  
\- Dispiace anche a me. – prese dalla tasca un paio di monete da un euro e le lanciò nel cestino di vimini davanti a lui. – Non potrò offrirti la colazione in questi giorni, serviti pure da solo. –  
\- _Darling_ , nessuna moneta fredda potrà valere quanto un cornetto caldo mangiato con te! – e così dicendo le diede un affettuoso buffetto sulla spalla.  
\- Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire, Marcus. – sospirò imbarazzata. – Alle volte mi piacerebbe essere come te, sentirmi libera di scegliere. –  
\- Ma tu _sei_ libera di scegliere, _honey!_ – obiettò sicuro.  
\- Non saprei, - alzò le spalle – ci sono volte in cui mi sento _costretta_ , come se fossi su dei binari e non potessi permettermi deviazioni. –  
\- È la tua vita, _baby_ , devi essere tu a decidere dove andare! – l’additò rimproverandola bonariamente.  
\- Lo so, però, prendi per esempio questi ultimi esami che mi mancano alla laurea: non vedo più la felicità di poter un giorno dire “ _Sono laureata!_ ”, li sto facendo forzatamente, come se quello che faccio non mi piacesse più, ed è brutto: sono stata io a scegliere cosa fare da grande. –  
\- Ma sei cresciuta, _my little darling_ , sei cambiata: porta a termine il tuo compito, visto che ti manca così poco, e solo dopo voltati a guardare i tuoi passi, e soprattutto le orme che hai lasciato; dovrai osservarle controllando quanto siano profonde, cos’hai lasciato, solo così capirai se ne è valsa la pena, se era ciò che volevi o magari meglio di ciò che ti aspettavi! –  
Le aveva parlato sorridendole paterno, e sull’ultima frase aveva scoperto che gli occhi le erano diventati umidi. Tirò su col naso e si rialzò da terra.  
\- Adesso vado, ci vediamo presto, Marcus! –  
\- A presto e _good luck, darling!_ –  
Riprese le sue cose e andò alla fermata dell’autobus.  
  
  
Ricontrollò il numero civico sul post it dove aveva appuntato l’indirizzo, poi citofonò ansiosa.  
\- Chi è? – domandò una voce che suonò metallica.  
\- Sono Sandra, un’amica di Giulia. –  
\- Oh, ciao! Sono io, sali! –  
Il portone scattò aprendosi, e lei entrò augurandosi di non avere le suole delle scarpe troppo sporche.  
Quel palazzo trasudava lusso e benessere da ogni mattone, già s’immaginava nell’atto di rompere accidentalmente un prezioso vaso di una qualche dinastia cinese, di cui non avrebbe mai saputo l’esistenza prima di quell’evento nefasto.  
Giulia le aprì la porta trafelata e le stampò velocemente due baci sulle guance con aria strana.  
\- Che succede? Mi sembri preoccupata… - le chiese, posando il borsone su un parquet di sicuro pregiatissimo.  
\- Un’ora fa mi ha chiamata mia mamma: la nonna sta poco bene, torno di corsa a casa. –  
\- Cavoli, mi dispiace tantissimo! Spero si riprenda presto. – si torse le mani nervosa, non sapeva che dire, ma in cambio sapeva benissimo cosa fare. – Allora vado, tolgo il disturbo: sarei sola a casa tua e… -  
\- Stai scherzando, vero? – l’interruppe Giulia stupita. – Quando mi hai chiamata mi sei sembrata disperata, e ora che ti vedo hai pure una pessima faccia! Tu resti qua, è un ordine! –  
\- Ma non vorrei approfittare! Tu e tua sorella non ci siete, non voglio occupare il vostro appartamento in un momento così delicato! –  
\- Insisto! – le consegnò al volo le chiavi e le scoccò altri due baci, poi afferrò la giacca dall’attaccapanni tirandola a sé con uno strattone secco – Adesso scappo, o perdo il treno! Buona permanenza! –  
Giulia trascinò il proprio trolley fuori dalla porta, che richiuse con un calcio, e Sandra si ritrovò a farfugliare un timido “ _Grazie, ti chiamerò_ ” alla porta chiusa.  
Si guardò intorno in soggezione, vagò lentamente in girò per l’appartamento fino alla cucina; sul tavolo Giulia le aveva lasciato una breve lettera con l’elenco di cosa ci fosse in frigo e piccole informazioni su dove trovare alcune cose utili.  
In fondo c’era un PS:  
“ _Purtroppo mi sono dimenticata di dirti una cosa… Come avrai notato questa è la zona dei bar alla moda, e adesso che è estate il locale qui sotto, da qualche sera, ha avuto l’idea di far suonare all’aperto un pianista._  
Si tratta solo di un paio di ore, dalle 21,00 alle 24,00, è piacevole tutto sommato, spero non ti dispiaccia.  
SCUSAMI!”  
“ _Toh, un pianista sulla strada._ – pensò. – _Sempre meglio di un muratore nella stanza accanto_!”  
  
  
Alla fine aveva deciso di studiare proprio in cucina: era la stanza più fresca e c’erano meno cose fragili, ad esclusione dei piatti, naturalmente.  
Lì regnava un silenzio magnifico: riuscì a ripassare come desiderava.  
Verso le otto staccò per fare una cena frugale, e proprio mentre risciacquava i piatti sentì le prime note del pianista.  
Chiuse il rubinetto del lavello e restò per qualche minuto in ascolto: no, non era affatto male, faceva pure atmosfera. Riprese a risciacquare le ultime stoviglie per poi mettere la caffettiera sul fornello.  
Decise di fumare una sigaretta sul balcone, era al primo piano ed in fondo non era vestita così male da essere poco chic per i residenti della zona.  
Liberò i capelli dalla matita che li annodava e uscì a godersi l’aria di quella serata estiva.  
C’era proprio un’atmosfera perfetta: il lieve chiacchierio di fondo dei clienti del bar, che tenevano un bicchiere di vino in mano, i tavoli mezzi pieni, le aiuole fiorite che emanavano un buon profumo, le luci gialle della città, la sua sigaretta accesa che bruciava pigramente… e quel pianoforte che suonava.  
Incuriosita, guardò giù meglio per provare a vedere il pianista. Non fu difficile: il piano era messo giusto fra i tavoli, su una piattaforma con le ruote fissate, di sicuro momentaneamente, a terra.  
Si aspettava che il pianista fosse un tipo brizzolato sui cinquant’anni, magari con un po’ di pancetta, invece vide un ragazzo forse poco più grande di lei.  
Da quel che poteva vedere da lassù indossava una camicia bianca con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, dei jeans larghi e scoloriti e un paio di occhiali da vista dalla montatura di cellulosa di un colore scuro; aveva i capelli biondi scuri, corti e spettinati, e se la luce non l’ingannava quel riflesso che ogni tanto vedeva doveva essere un orecchino.  
Sentì il caffè salire e dopo essersene versata una tazzina tornò al balcone per godere di nuovo della musica del pianista.  
Restò lì ad ascoltarlo con la testa svuotata, come se improvvisamente fosse stata catapultata in un mondo accogliente fatto di ovatta rosa. Si risvegliò solo quando lui smise di suonare e la fine della sua esibizione fu accolta da un applauso.  
Si ritrovò ad applaudire. Ma decise immediatamente di smettere e di darsi un contegno: non era il caso di fare la ragazzina fan sfegatata, la mattina dopo aveva un esame e s’era già fatta la mezzanotte.  
  
  
Ritornò a casa esausta e zuppa di sudore, oltre che con un gran mal di testa. L’esame era andato discretamente e ora desiderava solo riposare.  
Si accasciò sul letto di Giulia a faccia in giù, ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di rilassarsi un pochino: qualcuno suonò al citofono.  
Brontolando imprecazioni, scese dal letto e andò a rispondere.  
\- Chi è? –  
\- Buon pomeriggio, signorina! Sono il fattorino del fioraio, ho una consegna per lei. –  
\- Mi dispiace, ma la signorina Giulia è tornata a casa dei suoi ieri pomeriggio, e sua sorella non c’è, io sono solo un’ospite. – rispose sia dispiaciuta sia incuriosita: chi mai aveva mandato dei fiori all’amica?  
\- Ma non credo che siano per la sua amica, il tipo che li ha ordinati mi ha detto di darli ad una ragazza che ha incontrato ieri notte. –  
\- Ieri notte?! – _ma se lei la notte precedente era rimasta a casa!_  
\- Di più non posso dirle, me l’hanno ordinato, però qui c’è anche un bigliettino. Posso salire? –  
\- Sì, certo… - borbottò perplessa.  
Aspettò impaziente il fattorino, e quando aprì la porta gli vide fra le mani un bellissimo mazzo di rose rosse dai petali carnosi e vellutati. Restò senza parole.  
Era talmente sconvolta che firmò la ricevuta senza nemmeno rendersene conto, piuttosto che leggere prima il biglietto per porre fine ad un eventuale equivoco.  
Portate le splendide rose in salotto, prese la piccola busta bianca incastrata fra i gambi; dentro c’era un biglietto ripiegato e scritto a mano, a stampatello.  
  
“ _Quando suono, di solito, riesco a coinvolgere così tanto i miei spettatori che non riescono a trattenersi dall’applaudirmi soddisfatti._  
Chi sei tu, oh fiera creatura, che mi hai ascoltato dal balcone e che non sono riuscito a far vibrare?  
Questo mazzo di fiori consideralo un piccolo dono dalle mie mani goffe che non hanno saputo incantarti.”  
  
Scoppiò a ridere istericamente, in imbarazzo. Si coprì la bocca con una mano.  
\- Modesto il ragazzo, eh? –  
Sospirò e decise di chiamare Giulia, prima di tutto per sapere come stesse sua nonna, e poi per capire se il pianista si riferisse davvero a lei e non all’amica.  
\- Pronto? –  
\- Giulia, sono io, Sandra. Come stai? –  
\- Oh, ciao bella! Sto bene, ora che sono accanto alla nonna, tu? Com’è andato l’esame? –  
\- Tutto bene, non preoccuparti. – la rassicurò velocemente, la sentiva esausta. – Ma sta meglio tua nonna? –  
\- Sì, sta meglio, è ancora ricoverata per degli accertamenti, ma il peggio è passato. Ora sono a casa, ci sono mia mamma e mia sorella con lei. –  
\- Mi fa piacere. – disse rincuorata. – Saluta da parte mia _le tue tre donne_ quando torni all’ospedale! –  
\- Va bene! –  
Sandra iniziò a torturare il bigliettino nervosa.  
\- Giulia, posso chiederti una cosa? –  
\- Certo, dimmi pure! Si tratta della casa? Non trovi qualcosa? –  
\- No, no, tutto bene! Non riuscirò mai a ringraziare abbastanza te e tua sorella per la fiducia che mi avete dato, solo che… Hai mai ascoltato dal balcone il pianista del bar qui sotto? –  
Ci fu un brevissimo silenzio, forse la domanda l’aveva sorpresa; Sandra di morse un labbro agitata.  
\- Sandra, come mai questa domanda? –  
Sì, Giulia era sorpresa.  
Le raccontò in poche parole della sera prima, delle rose e del biglietto, e alla fine l’amica scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
\- Dio mio, che storia! Quel tipo ti ha vista solo una volta e da lontano, e ti ha mandato delle rose! –  
\- Allora pensi che siano proprio per me e non per te? – e si grattò la testa sempre più agitata.  
\- Assolutamente! – le rispose continuando a ridere. – Avrò ascoltato quel tizio dal balcone forse due volte e non per più di cinque minuti, mentre mia sorella, da quando lui suona, non è ancora venuta all’appartamento. –  
\- Che megalomane, però! – mugugnò. – Io non l’applaudo e lui mi manda delle rose… -  
\- Sandra, non hai capito: è un gioco! Vuole conoscerti! Cavolo, quando lo racconterò a mia sorella non ci crederà mai! Mi hai sollevato la giornata con questa storia! –  
\- Almeno non raccontarla a tutta la facoltà! – ribatté irritata, ricordando quanto l’amica fosse pettegola. – E comunque questa storia finisce qua: prima di cena ritornerò al mio appartamento! –  
\- Ma dai, perché? Non stai forse bene da me? – le chiese con vocetta da bambina supplicante.  
\- Non è questo, è che… -  
\- Uh, devo andare! – l’interruppe bruscamente. – Ti richiamo io domani, tu resta lì! – le chiuse la linea in faccia.  
E di sicuro l’aveva fatto di proposito.  
Sbuffò e si mise a braccia conserte ad osservare le rose sul tavolo.  
Per prima cosa doveva trovare un vaso dove metterle, poi doveva decidere cosa fare.  
  
  
\- Ciao, Marcus! – gli disse porgendogli un trancio di pizza incartato.  
\- Ehi, _darling!_ Com’è andato l’esame? Grazie! – prese il trancio e aspettò che anche lei scartasse il suo, per iniziare a mangiare insieme.  
\- L’esame è andato bene, però mi è successa una cosa assurda! – sbottò per poi addentare la pizza quasi sfogandosi nel morderla con furia.  
\- Che cos’è successo, _baby?_ –  
Gli fece un piccolo riassunto, e anche lui trovò subito la cosa divertente.  
\- Cosa c’è di così divertente, Marcus? – fece nervosa.  
\- Smettila di essere così agitata, o la pizza ti farà acidità, _honey!_ Sarebbe un peccato, è molto buona! –  
\- Insomma, un perfetto sconosciuto mi manda un mazzo di rose costose, senza neanche avermi vista bene, e io dovrei… dovrei… _take it easy?_ – concluse sarcasticamente.  
\- Ma, sweetheart, non eri tu quella che si sentiva su dei binari senza deviazioni? Accogli questa scossa, incontralo! –  
\- Deragliare è pericoloso, Marcus. – disse cupamente.  
\- È qualcosa d’imprevisto nella tua vita, puoi cambiare la tua monotonia per una sola sera: per stasera metti da parte tutti i tuoi perché, le tue incertezze, le tue paure, sentiti davvero libera di scegliere! Scegli di conoscere un giovane che ha avuto la pazza idea di regalarti dei fiori dopo averti vista solo una volta e da lontano! –  
\- Ma Marcus! – protestò.  
\- Eh, no! Lui si è lamentato di non riuscire a farti vibrare, e se stasera ci riuscisse? Vuoi perderti l’opportunità di sentirti pazza e libera? –  
Lei scosse la testa sorridendo.  
\- Non lo so, Marcus, vedremo! –  
  
  
Si vestì nel modo più semplice possibile, un paio di jeans e una canotta; spazzolandosi i capelli aveva continuato a ripetersi, come fossero un mantra, i motivi per cui non era da irresponsabili incontrare a tu per tu quel ragazzo: 1) era venerdì sera, e quindi il centro, e soprattutto i locali, erano pieni di gente, non sarebbe stata sola; 2) si sarebbe avvicinata a lui mentre suonava, e il pianoforte era proprio al centro, fra i tavoli, non avrebbe potuto farle nulla di male; 3) in fondo molta gente si dava degli appuntamenti al buio dopo una chattata su internet, appuntamenti che tra l’altro spesso riuscivano benissimo. La differenza non era così grande, o no?; 4) prima d’allora era sempre stata responsabile. _Era stata_.  
Uscì dal portone guardandosi intorno e sentendosi stranamente in soggezione. Si mosse fra i tavoli, inciampando più volte, fino ad arrivare ad una distanza moderata da lui che suonava.  
Non era bellissimo, ma aveva un fascino particolare: aveva le dita lunghe, proprio da pianista, e gli occhi azzurri e profondi. Aveva visto bene, aveva l’orecchino, la carnagione chiara e anche le fossette.  
Notò che sul pianoforte c’era un mazzo di rose identico a quello che aveva ricevuto: sorrise con un po' di imbarazzo, si schiarì la voce e decise di avvicinarsi a lui.  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi verso lei, le sorrise e lei sentì inspiegabilmente di dover ricambiare quel sorriso. Poggiò i gomiti sul pianoforte e continuò ad ascoltarlo in silenzio.  
Nessuno notò la scena, erano tutti troppo impegnati a ridere e chiacchierare, lei invece era persa in quella sonata. Lui, mentre suonava, ogni tanto la guardava sorridendo, e lei percepì molto più di qualcosa vibrare dentro di lei.  
Quando la sonata si concluse l’applaudì guardandolo negli occhi, e lui la ringraziò chinando leggermente la testa con un sorriso sghembo.  
Improvvisamente lo vide guardarsi intorno: chiamò a gran voce un cameriere.  
\- Portaci due bicchieri di Nero d’Avola, per favore. – poi si voltò verso di lei e le porse il mazzo di rose che c’era sul pianoforte. – Offro io, naturalmente! –  
\- Grazie! – biascicò impacciata, prendendo i fiori per poi annusarli; si sentiva stranamente felice come una bambina.  
Lui riprese a suonare, improvvisò qualcosa più che altro, guardandola spesso e volentieri negli occhi.  
\- Come ti chiami? – le domandò.  
\- Sandra. –  
\- Piacere, Luca! –  
Sandra scoppiò improvvisamente in una risata isterica, e lui la seguì.  
\- Luca, non pensi sia esagerato regalare ben due mazzi di rose rosse ad una ragazza che non si conosce e non si è vista da vicino? –  
\- Da qui ho visto che mi hai ascoltato interessata, e mi piace chi mi ascolta così, quindi ho pensato “ _Perché non invitarla a scendere?_ ” – e alzò le spalle senza dar pace ai tasti.  
\- È stato un modo d’invitarmi un po’ eccentrico e plateale, non credi? –  
\- Io _sono_ eccentrico, plateale e anche superbo, sappilo! – risero complici.  
\- E tu perché sei scesa da quest’eccentrico? – continuò lui.  
\- Mi hai incuriosita, – ammise. – nessuno dei miei ex fidanzati mi ha mai regalato dei fiori, e tu, un perfetto sconosciuto, invece sì! Assurdo! –  
Arrivò il cameriere col un vassoio con i bicchieri; Luca gli disse di metterli sul suo conto e smise di suonare per bere.  
\- A noi? – le disse invitandola a brindare; lei alzò un sopracciglio e rispose ironica.  
\- Ma se ci siamo appena conosciuti? –  
\- Ti ho notata da quaggiù e tu mi hai notato da lassù, – parlò indicando i posti. – e da più di ventiquattro ore fantastichiamo l’uno sull’altra: non negare che esista già una piccola dimensione dove vige la nostra intesa… - e fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo.  
\- No, non penso di poterlo negare, in effetti . – bevve un sorso. – Cosa fai nella vita? –  
\- Importa stasera? – disse fintamente sorpreso.  
\- Beh, se ci vogliamo conoscere, credo di sì! – rise nervosamente.  
\- A me ieri sera è importato il quadro perfetto che mi hai offerto. – le sue dita ripresero a suonare distrattamente una melodia che sicuramente conosceva a memoria.  
\- Che quadro? – si chinò sul piano poggiando il mento su una mano.  
\- Una donna dalle curve morbide che mi guardava senza neppure vedermi davvero, fumando, persa nella mia musica. Dimmi se è vero che non sentivi null’altro. –  
\- Uhm, sì, è vero. – confessò controvoglia.  
\- Dopo ti ho immaginata dentro quell’appartamento, - proseguì lui. – ho provato ad immaginare cosa mai ti avesse impedito di applaudirmi. –  
\- Mi sono sentita stupida! – sorrise. – Non so… applaudirti da un balcone! –  
\- Gli altri non avrebbero pensato che fosse una cosa stupida, forse non ti avrebbero nemmeno notata, l’hai pensato solo tu. Non puoi sapere cosa pensino gli altri, ti condizioni troppo, mi sa! –  
\- Anche questo è vero. – annuì lentamente.  
\- Cos’hai fatto poi ieri sera? – incalzò lui.  
\- Sono andata a dormire presto, oggi ho avuto un esame. –  
\- E sei riuscita a dormire? – stava continuando a suonare.  
\- Sì. – rispose stupita dalla domanda.  
\- E prima ti sei fatta una doccia? –  
Si accigliò perplessa.  
\- Sì. – rispose ancora una volta.  
\- Ti sei tolta il sudore e il torpore estivo di dosso, e ti sei sdraiata sul letto, lasciando che il tenue fresco della sera agitasse appena le tende della tua finestra e accarezzasse piano la tua pelle, che però tendeva ad accaldarsi. Ti ho immaginata così, ieri sera. –  
Sandra deglutì sentendosi avvampare le guance; si riavviò i capelli con una mano.  
\- Io, invece, non ho pensato a te ieri sera. –  
\- Ma la mia musica ti ha catturata, alle mie _dita_ quindi hai pensato. –  
\- Suoni spesso per conquistare una donna? – provò a cambiare discorso, per non pensare troppo alle sue dita, _adesso._  
\- In vita mia ho suonato per conquistare molte donne, lo ammetto, ma non ho mai suonato _per_ una donna. – guardò l’orologio. – È quasi mezzanotte, suono l’ultimo pezzo. –  
\- Ok. – si leccò le labbra scoprendo di aver sete; mandò giù altri sorsi di vino.  
Luca suonò per lei un pezzo bellissimo e sensuale, e le note accompagnarono il suo sguardo che vagava sul profilo di lui, sui suoi occhi prima socchiusi e poi chiusi, sulla curva delle sue labbra e sulle mani che si muovevano abili e decise sui tasti, per poi tornare sul suo profilo.  
Stava decisamente deragliando.  
Finito il pezzo si fissarono a lungo negli occhi, mentre intorno qualcuno applaudiva; poi lui si alzò dallo sgabello.  
\- Aspettami qui. – quasi le sussurrò.  
Lo vide andare alla cassa a pagare, e forse anche a ricevere il pagamento per la serata. Lo aspettò al piano con le rose in mano, poi, quando lui stava per raggiungerla, gli diede le spalle e s’incamminò davanti a lui senza aspettarlo. Si girò a guardarlo ridendo divertita: stava ridendo anche lui, seguendola fra i tavoli, le aiuole e le auto parcheggiate.  
Arrivati al portone, mentre lei cercava le chiavi sul fondo della borsa, lui si mise ad osservarla a braccia conserte con una spalla contro il muro; le portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
Lo precedette anche sulle scale - avrebbero potuto prendere l’ascensore, ma le scale in quel momento erano perfette - sentì il suo sguardo addosso, anche se non poteva vederlo, percepì come ad ogni gradino gli occhi di lui si fermassero a fissare sempre più intensamente una parte diversa del suo corpo.  
Entrati nell’appartamento lasciò le rose sul tavolo all’ingresso, e lo guidò fino in camera da letto tenendolo per mano.  
Si sdraiarono su di un fianco l’uno di fronte all’altra, e lui le accarezzò il viso con le punte delle dita.  
\- Prima dobbiamo accordare lo strumento. – le sussurrò accarezzandole il collo, e si avvicinò a baciarla sulla bocca; un bacio sulle labbra sensuale che si fece subito più approfondito.  
C’era un qualcosa di onirico e intossicante nel ritmo dei loro baci e delle loro carezze, dove la sensualità lasciava spazio alla tenerezza, tenendo a freno la passione quel tanto che bastava a farla aumentare vorticosamente prima di lasciarla andare libera.  
In quel silenzio fatto di baci che scoccavano languidi, sospiri ansiosi e vestiti che scivolavano via, avrebbe potuto perdersi per sempre.  
\- Non abbiamo ancora accordato bene. – le disse piano, con la testa fra i suoi seni. – Penso che possiamo fare di meglio… -  
Le tormentò i seni leccandoli lentamente e accarezzandoli senza stringerli mai, fino a quando i suoi sospiri non si fecero forti, e si strinse forte a lui cercando con tutta se stessa una fusione che ancora non arrivava.  
Le baciò il collo.  
\- Non vuoi suonare per me stasera, piccola? – le morse piano un orecchio.  
Lo spinse sotto di sé, baciando in lungo e in largo il suo corpo fino a ritrovarsi fra le sue gambe, fino a lasciare che la sua bocca e la sua lingua seguissero il ritmo del respiro di lui, che le accarezzava i capelli pregandola di non smettere.  
\- Adesso vieni qui. – le disse ad un tratto, allargando le braccia per stringerla a sé.  
La baciò a lungo sulla bocca, spingendola a sdraiarsi.  
\- Non ci siamo ancora, non hai ancora suonato per me! – la rimproverò sorridendo maliziosamente.  
\- E tu parli troppo! – sorrise provando a tappargli la bocca con una mano.  
\- Ah-ah-ah! – le bloccò la mano. – Adesso vediamo un po’ chi parlerà troppo… -  
Le allargò le gambe e, guardandola negli occhi, spinse due dita dentro di lei.  
Sospirò forte allungandosi verso di lui per baciarlo, ma lui evitò la sua bocca e le baciò i seni.  
I sospiri si fecero gemiti, e lui si avvicinò al suo orecchio.  
\- Suona, suona per me, piccola… -  
Gemette più forte e sentì la sua lingua sul collo.  
\- Suona ancora, più forte… -  
Quando i suoi gemiti diventarono troppo forti lo spinse a sedersi per poi mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. Strinse le gambe e le braccia intorno a lui, e l’accolse dentro di sé muovendosi decisa.  
Erano pelle sudata su pelle sudata, bocche che s’incontravano distrattamente e un unico movimento infinito e perfetto, dal ritmo sempre più veloce.  
Strinse la testa di lui contro i seni e raggiunse l’orgasmo urlando contro il tetto reso d’argento dalla luce della luna piena che li aveva spiati dalla finestra.  
Rimasero stretti in quella posizione a lungo, cullandosi in silenzio avvolti dalla luce lunare; poi gli baciò la fronte e lui sollevò la testa per baciarla sulla bocca.  
Chi era non aveva alcuna importanza, per quella notte appena iniziata.  
  
  
Raggiunse i portici a passi affrettati e quando lo vide sorrise soddisfatto, lanciandogli fra le mani la colazione incartata.  
\- È andato tutto bene? – gli domandò Marcus iniziando a mangiare.  
\- Sì, è stata una fortuna che l’altro giorno fossi qui, così l’ho seguita e ho scoperto che, guarda caso, stava trasferendosi sopra il bar dove lavoravo la sera! –  
\- Trattamela bene! – l’ammonì.  
\- Sta tranquillo, l’importante è che resti la _nostra_ ragazza, no? -  
\- Sì. – sospirò il vecchio.  
Luca s’inginocchiò a coccolare la gatta.  
\- Zio, non pensi sia ora di tornare a casa? – domandò il ragazzo.  
\- E perché mai dovrei, _Lucas?_ Io sto bene così, tanto a rompermi le palle, preoccupandosi inutilmente per me, ci pensate già tu e tua madre! – Lucas rise scrollando la testa.  
\- E da che pulpito poi! – continuò Marcus. – Non hai per caso lasciato la tua casa seguendo l’esempio del tuo zio scellerato? Dovresti ringraziarmi anzi! E mi hai pure trovato! –  
\- Zio, io però non vivo sulla strada! –  
\- Vero, tu suoni sulla strada! –  
\- Giusta osservazione, e mi sa che la cosa ha dato i suoi buoni frutti! –  
  
  


 

  
  
  
**Note finali:**  
  
\- Se alla fine siete rimasti sorpresi nel leggere del legame fra Lucas e Marcus (nonostante tutti gli indizi lasciati, come la descrizione fisica un po’ da straniero, l’abbigliamento poco classico per un pianista e il caratterino squisitamente pazzoide come quello dello zio) allora… ce l’ho fatta! XD  
\- In una via molto elegante di nome Principe non-mi-ricordo-più-come, un paio di anni fa mi hanno detto che ogni tanto c’era un pianista che suonava all’aperto (ma era un vecchio, ahimè!). La zona è bellissima e molto caratteristica, oltre ad essere elegante, e l’appartamento della ragazza che mi ha detto del pianista era lussuosissimo! °__° vivessi io a 18 anni in un posto così!  
L’immagine di un pianista (magari figo) che in una notte d’estate suona all’aperto, in un posto così chic e bello, mi è rimasta nel cuore, nonostante non l’abbia mai vista dal vivo…


End file.
